Come Out and Play
by MiniMobile
Summary: So your car's dead, which is generally fixable…but you're broke. How the hell are you gonna pay the mechanics? Well, word on the street is, Ferral's got a price on the heads of two vigilantes and the reward money's just enough to pay off the salvage guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chase lifted her head up off the pillow, stretched, and yawned. Small strands of light seeped in through the cracks in the blinds, looking very much like tinsel on a Christmas tree. She looked around the mostly-empty room: the one other set of clothes she had was draped over a chair in the corner, her partner's underneath it. In the middle of the room sat a lone telly – useless, because they didn't have cable; or a DVD player for that matter. The king-sized mattress they were lying on was floating in the middle of the room, lying on the floor. They didn't have a table.

Chase pushed herself up groggily and staggered over to the mirror behind the door. She flattened out the wrinkles in her shirt and pulled her socks back up. She shoved her feet into her boots, quietly opened the door, and left the room.

It was a warm, bright day in MegaKat City – not a cloud in the sky. She took no notice of this as she walked over to the metal trash bins and, removing the lids, tiptoed back inside.

She walked quietly up to the bed, staring down at her sleeping friend – so peaceful in the almost non-existent light – and slammed the lids together. "Wake up sleepy head!" she shouted, banging harder. "It's seven o'clock! Time for work!"

Jenna leapt up out of bed, clutching her chest. "Jesus!" she wailed. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"I know," Chase replied, tossing the lids aside.

Jenna winced as they smashed against the floor. "Why can't you wake me up like normal people?" she snapped, flopping back onto her pillow. "A 'wake up! It's time for breakfast! I made you an omelette' would work! I'm not choosy! As long as it doesn't involve me waking up in some sort of _pain_…_again_!"

"No can do," Chase said, kicking her lightly in the ribs. "Get up! We gotta get the car fixed."

"_Why_?" Jenna howled desperately, smashing the pillow over her head.

"…Because it's broken," Chase replied.

"No!" Jenna snapped, tossing the pillow at her. "Why not make me an omelette and call me 'honey!' "

"Oh, I see," Chase said, folding her arms across her chest. "Because I can't cook and I like men. Satisfied?"

Jenna growled and kicked off their wimpy blanket. "You're impossible!" she snapped.

"And you're a beast in the morning," Chase snapped back, "but you don't see me complaining!"

Jenna grumbled something under her breath as she heaved herself up and headed for the mirror. She flattened out her short dress-shirt, as Chase had done, and pulled on her leggings and scruffy boots. "As good as it gets," she mumbled, looking at her drab reflection. "Can we get pyjamas? I'm sick of sleeping in my clothes," she said more loudly as she slipped on her jacket and favourite fedora.

"No money, honey!" Chase said sarcastically, throwing the door open.

"We could sell the telly," Jenna replied, staring at the oversized paperweight in the middle of the floor.

Chase glared at her. "I don't think so," she growled.

"Why not?" Jenna whined. "It's positively useless!"

Chase glared harder, squinting her eyes more – as if that made her scarier. It didn't, by the way.

"Fine," Jenna resigned. "Just so you know, you're no ray of sunshine in the morning either."

Chase said nothing. She pulled the old key out of the back pocket of her shorts and they walked in silence the rest of the way to their bunged-up old mini. It belonged to Jenna's mum, once upon a time, but she had passed it to the two of them after she passed. Now, four years later, the thing was on its last legs.

Chase unlocked the car and hopped into the driver's seat while Jenna went around to the passenger.

"All right," Chase said, turning the key in the ignition. The engine sputtered and groaned – and died. She snarled something rather unpleasant and tried again – dead.

"Try taking the key out," Jenna suggested.

Chase grumbled something along the lines of, "I'm not dense blah, blah, blah ignition," and pulled it out. She sat back and counted to ten, put the key back in, and revved up the engine, praying hard and fingers crossed. It coughed pathetically, then growled unpleasantly to life. "Oh thank heavens," she breathed.

Jenna patted the dashboard. "We may get another day out of you yet, old girl," she said fondly.

"Don't do that – it might get angry and die if you hit it," Chase said, easing the car backwards down the driveway of their three-room-and-falling-apart rental home. "Now. If you were a repair shop, where would you be?"

Jenna thought for a while. "The middle of town probably," she said. "Somewhere where they're lots of cars."

"Makes sense!" Chase said, and sped down the road towards the city as fast as the car could go – about fifty kilometres an hour if she _really_ pushed it.

After half an hour of driving around the centre of MegaKat City, they were running out gas and still mechanic-less. As they passed a gas station, Jenna yelled, "NO! PULL IN!"

"Are you mad?" Chase yelled back. "If we turn it off it probably won't start again!"

"Fine," Jenna replied. "Why don't we ask someone for directions?"

"We're not asking ANYONE for directions."

"Why not?"

"I can find it myself."

"YOU? You've got to have the worst sense of direction of anyone I know!"

"Joke's on you! _You_ don't know anyone!" Chase said, sticking out her tongue.

"WATCH THE ROAD!" Jenna yelled, yanking the wheel to avoid a family crossing the street. "Terribly sorry sir!" she called to the angry father. "She's blind in one eye!"

"I'm not blind anywhere!"

"Well, what did you _want_ me to tell him? 'Sorry sir! She almost ran over your happy family because she's an immature little – CAR!"

"What?"

Jenna yanked the wheel left as a car blared its horn at them.

"Watch where you're driving, you maniac!" Chase yelled out the window.

"_She_'s not the maniac!" Jenna said.

Chase slowed the car to a desperate crawl as they reached an almost-red light, afraid to stop the car – more than once it had died on them at stoplights. Never a good thing – everyone shouting and shaking their fists at you as they roll past on their way to work.

Jenna thrust her upper half out the window. "Excuse me!" she called. "Yoohoo! Miss Pink-Suited-Briefcase-Lady!"

A blond cat with glasses walking ahead on the sidewalk turned to look at her.

"Yes! Hello! We were wondering if you knew where we could find a mechanic?" she asked as the cat slowed to walk beside them.

"The best one we have is on the outskirts of town – in the salvage yard – run by two toms, Chance and Jake. It's straight about fifteen minutes; you can't miss it."

"Great! Thank you!" Jenna called as the light turned green.

The blonde cat waved as they sped up. "Tell them Callie sent you!"

"Will do!" Jenna hollered back.

Chase gabbed her dress and pulled her back in through the window. "Are you _trying_ to get me arrested?" she asked.

"Straight for fifteen minutes," Jenna said. "Directions. How hard was that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The beaten-up old mini rolled into the salvage yard exactly fifteen minutes and forty-one seconds later.

"This doesn't look very promising," Chase groaned, squinting out the windshield, which desperately needed to be replaced.

"That Callie lady said it's the best place in MegaKat City," Jenna said, sticking her head out the window. "These guys are supposed to be really good."

Chase scoffed. "How do we know how reliable this Callie-lady is?" she asked. "For all we know, she's sent us to a slaughter house."

"She had glasses…_and_ a briefcase. How bad could she be?" Jenna said, exasperated.

"What were these guys names again?" Chase asked, avoiding the question

"Tom and Jake, I think," she replied. "Wouldn't bet my life on it though."

They rounded a bend piled sky-high on either side with scraps of metal.

"Here it is!" Jenna said excitedly as they came upon a garage with four or five cars parked in front of it. "Wow. They look busy," she commented. She pulled her head in as she realized theirs was _by far_ the most trashed of all of them.

"Splendid," Chase said. "Now get out and find someone."

"What? Why _me_?"

"What if they need us to move the car and I've already cut the engine?" Chase asked matter-of-factly.

"All right, all right," Jenna grumbled, pushing open the door and sliding down out of the car.

She tiptoed trough the line of cars, not touching anything – things had an annoying tendency to break when she touched them.

"Hello?" she called softly. "Jake and Tom?"

"Who's Tom?"

She yelped and spun around. "Whozzat?" she asked, scanning the yard franticly.

"Down here."

She looked down and saw a brown tail and a pair of black shoes sticking out from under a shiny, green car; and then a blue jumpsuit, brown paws and finally, a matching head topped with a red cap.

"Sorry about that," he said, cleaning a greasy wrench on the pant-leg of his jumpsuit. "We're pretty busy today."

"Yeah, I can tell," Jenna said, keeping her eyes on him. "…Tom?"

"Jake," he corrected her, pushing himself to his feet. "Who's Tom?"

"Nobody of any real importance. Moving on. Our car's busted," she replied, a little too quickly.

Jake followed her eyes and gave out a low whistle. "You can say that again," he said. "What happened? You guys get into a fight with an eighteen wheeler?"

"No," she sighed, "it's just old…REALLY old…and slightly battle scared."

"Slightly?" Jake asked, walking over to the car.

He examining the body, scratching his chin and ears in turn.

"Can I turn it off?" Chase asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure," Jake replied. He obviously hadn't noticed her before.

"Positive? Once it's off it takes much persuading to get it back on. It's very temperamental!" she warned him.

"That's alright. It's fine where it is," he assured her, bending down to check the wheels.

"Does it need a lot of work?" Jenna asked, joining him on the ground as Chase killed the engine and hopped out.

"Boy, does it ever," Jake said in amazement. "Have you considered getting a new car?"

"We can't – " Jenna started. Chase shoved her in the ribs with her heel. "Ow! Why must you abuse me?"

"How much will it cost to fix it, do you think?" Chase asked, ignoring her friend.

"Depends on what you want done," Jake said.

"It just needs to run," she replied, sinking to the ground next to them.

"In that case, I'll need to examine the engine, then check under the car. Could you give us half an hour? We should have a pretty good estimate by then."

"Sure," Jenna said with a sigh. "Is it all right if we stay here? You know, no car and all that jazz."

"Not a problem," Jake said, getting to his feet. "There's not much to do here though."

"That's okay," Jenna said, pulling a book out of her purse, "I'm set for several hours."

Jake smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak –

"We?" Chase asked, suddenly snapping back to reality – she had been staring under the car, trying to see what was wrong. Needless to say, she failed miserably. It all looked the same to her. "There's more?"

"I told you that already," Jenna snarled. "Remember? Miss Callie said…"

"Callie?" Jake said, his ears perking up. "She sent you here?"

"Yeah," Jenna replied. "She said you guys were the best."

"You are, aren't you?" Chase asked, still squatting by the tire.

"Heck yeah we are!"

A yellow tom stood by them now, cleaning his hands of grease on a white handkerchief. "What's the problem, ladies?" he asked, standing over Chase.

"Jam jar's up the pictures," Chase replied, still examining the mess of metal.

"What jam jar?" he asked.

"It's knackered."

"What's knackered?"

"The car's busted!" Jenna interrupted.

"Oh. That I can fix. So where is it?" he asked, looking around the lot.

Chase banged on the rims. "You're looking at her."

Chance stared at the white mini and burst out laughing. "This thing still _drives_?" he asked.

"Well not anymore!" Chase snapped, jumping to her feet. "That's why it's _here_!"

"Hey, cool it lady!" Chance snapped back.

"You first, knob-head!"

"Why I oughta…"

"Go ahead!" Chase growled. "I could take you any day!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"OKAY!" Jenna yelled pushing Chase into the car. "I think we've established that 'oh' and yeah' do go well together. Now, for the sake of my sanity, GO TO YOUR CORNER!" She pointed to a particularly large scrap heap.

"I go wherever I want!" Chase snapped back. "And right now, I'm going…" she looked around and found a small path leading deep into the scrap yard, "…OVER THERE!" She stormed off, hands in her pockets, bag swinging across her chest, and disappeared down the path and around a heap of rubbish.

"Sorry about that," Jenna said. "She's got a bit of a bad temper."

"Didn't notice," Chance growled sarcastically.

Jenna ignored him. "So…I think I'll leave you gentlemen to your work. I will…go follow her. Be back in thirty minutes," and she set off at a jog after Chase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When Chase and Jenna came back around the scrap heap, Chance and Jake were still crowded around the car, taking turns moving from underneath, to under the hood.

Jake waved his wrench when he saw them. Jenna waved back – Chase growled under her breath about "ignorant toms who think they know everything," glaring daggers at Chance.

"Ready?" he asked when they were close enough. "It's a long list."

Jenna nodded. Chase made a snarling noise in Chance's general direction. He snarled back. Jake elbowed him in the ribs.

"Here we go," he started. "The most minor problem is the oil leaking – I mean, it's not a _minor _problem, but compared to the rest of your car, it's pretty minor."

Chase winced. She had a feeling this was going to be expensive.

"Any way, your wheels are misaligned, which is why your car's vibrating; and the back axle's coming loose. Your battery's pretty eroded – close to dead actually. That'll need to be replaced. The coil wire's got some small cracks in it, which we _may_ be able to fix – "

"Don't hold yer breath," Chance snarled.

Jenna ignored him; Chase clenched her fists and growled low.

Jake ignored them both, but positioned himself between them, so it would be harder for them to get at each other's throats. "We need to replace the fuel filter, it's pretty clogged. Your shocks are shot and your break pads are completely worn through. It's a miracle this thing's still in one piece, not to mention _running_," he finished.

"Holy cr – "

"How much is this gonna cost?" Chase asked, turning most of her attention away from the hostile tom at the dented and paint-less hood.

"Well, it's gonna be about fourteen thousand," Jake said, wiping his greasy hands on his pants.

Chase nearly had a heart attack.

"Wow," Jenna said.

"Yeah," Jake replied. "It might be better just to buy a used car. You can take off about seven thousand if you find a good deal.

"Wow," Jenna said again, in shock.

"So are we fixing this thing or what?" Chance asked angrily.

"Cool it, man," Jake said. He turned back to the girls. "Do you still want us to fix it?"

"I guess we're selling the telly," Chase muttered.

"Um…yeah, I guess," Jenna replied.

"You sure? You don't wanna just buy a used one?" Jake asked.

Jenna looked at Chase and nodded. "This was my mother's car," she said, staring over his shoulder at the car.

Jake nodded. "Okay then," he said. "We'll get to work on it right away."

"Thanks," Chase said. "How long do you think it'll take?"

Jake shrugged. "It depends on how many underlying problems there are."

"_More_ problems?"

"Maybe," Jake replied.

"Can't be helped I suppose," Chase replied, staring at the other, newer cars.

"We'll give you a call when we finish," he said, pulling a crumpled form from his back pocket and handing it to Jenna. He started patting down his jumpsuit for a pen. "Just need you to fill that out…. You got a pen, Chance?"

"Not one for _her_," he snarled.

Chase ignored him and pulled a pencil case shaped like a horse from her bag. Some women never went without their lipstick and mascara; Chase never went without her doodles and a deck of cards.

"Thanks," Jake and Jenna said simultaneously.

"Don't mention it," she replied, handing Jenna a red pen.

Jenna filled out the form in elaborate cursive, a little too fancy for that crumpled mess of paper. "What's our number?" she asked.

Chase pulled an out-dated mobile from her pocket, flipped through it, and handed it over. Jenna scribbled the number down quickly, then the address.

"It's 419," Chase said.

"I _know_ it's 419," Jenna muttered, signing her curved signature.

"Then why does it say 479?" Chase asked.

"It's a one, not a seven," Jenna retorted.

"Looks like a seven to me."

"Well it's not."

"Looks like it."

"What does that look like to you?" she asked Jake.

"Uh…" Kat fights were not on his list of things to jump into headfirst.

"Looks like a one," Chance said, coming up next to his partner and taking the form.

"You're only saying that cuz you hate me," Chase snarled.

"So what?"

Jake snatched the form away from his burly friend. "Okay! We'll call you."

"Thanks," Jenna said, grabbing Chase's wrist. "Let's _go_!"

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Chase snapped. "What happened to 'the customer's always right?' "

"That's Jake's job, not mine," he snarled back.

"Then what the hell are you doing out _here_? If that bloody thing would start I'd take it somewhere else!"

"What's stopping you? You're so strong, you can probably _push it_ there!" he said sarcastically. "I know _I _could!"

"Bullocks!" she shouted, stamping her foot at each word. "Bullocks, bullocks, bullocks!"

"Maybe _I'll_ do it. At least we won't have it uglying up the place."

"YOU LIVE IN A SCRAP DUMP!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE STANDARDS!"

"GAH!" Chase yelled in frustration, throwing herself at him.

Jenna just managed to grab hold of her tail and yanked her back, bringing her crumbling to the ground, while Jake shoved Chance into the car.

"What the heck did you do that for?" he asked. "I was gonna take her!"

"I _know_! She's a girl!" Jake replied.

"So's Turmoil, but that never stopped us," Chance growled under his breath, too low for the she-kats to hear.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Jenna whispered angrily.

"He's an arse!"

"So are you! You guys should get along great!"

Chase glared at her.

"Oh stuff it," Jenna growled. "Sorry! We'll go now!" she called to Jake, shoving Chase in the general direction of the exit.

"Yeah, me too!" Jake replied. "Sorry, I mean. I'm not going anywhere, cuz I have to work…"

Jenna laughed, battering her friend away with her hips. "See you soon then?"

"Yeah!" Jake replied.

They turned around and walked back down the entrance ramp, Jenna waving and Chase fuming silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Chase kicked a stone on the road as they walked home – as it would turn out, they lived only three miles away. The sign that read, "Salvage Yard" had thrown them off…yeah right.

"How are we gonna get this cash?" Jenna asked after a while.

"Sell the telly," Chase muttered. "It's a great set."

"That'll give us…" Jenna calculated. Though neither of them were math geniuses, Jenna was definitely the better of the two. She had never been moved to stupid math after getting a whopping great 'F' on the regular one. "That'll give us two-five, three at the most. We still need eleven more."

"Yeah," Chase sighed – and stopped.

"What?" Jenna asked.

Chase grinned wide. "I think we got our extra cash."

"What? Where?"

Jenna followed Chase's eyes to a wanted sign tacked on an electric post. "Wanted," she read aloud, "bounty hunters to capture two vigilantes. Reward, $16,000." Jenna smiled. "Well," she said, "why not? We haven't done it in a while."

"Exactly."

Three hours later, two she-kats sat alone in the Feral's office. The white one sat with her legs up on the edge of the desk, leaning her chair on it's back two legs, arms crossed over her chest. Her tail curled around her, and the tufts of hair in her ears fluffed up as she swivelled them around, listening for anything and everything.

The caramel one next to her was twirling a finger around the pink streaks in her brown hair. Unlike her partner, she was noticeably nervous. Every now and again she would look over her shoulder, as if she were expecting someone to grab her from behind.

Finally, Feral's great hulking figure blocked the doorway, arms folded neatly behind him. "Can I help you?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, that's why we're here," the white cat said. "Take a seat."

The caramel one's tail flicked erratically; Feral knew she was nervous. The other one seemed too calm. He sat down behind his desk.

"We saw your poster," the white one said. "We can get these guys for you no problem."

"Oh?" he asked. "What makes you think you _girls_ can get them when my men and I can't?"

"We're _bounty hunters_, Feral," the white one fumed. "It's our _job_."

"It's mine as well, and I've been through extensive training. I'm sorry, ladies, but your services are not needed."

"Well you're sure doing a shoddy job if these two are putting people behind bars," she snarled.

The caramel one kicked her in the shin. "Listen," she said, ever the voice of reason…sometimes, "we've been doing this for years, and we've put away a fair few. Why not give us a try? If we get 'em, you pay us. If we don't, too bad for us, yeah?"

Feral growled something under his breath.

"Look, what's it hurt to try?" the white one said, smashing her short-gloved hands on the desk.

Feral studied the masked she-kats through angry eyes.

"We won't leave till you give this to us," the caramel one said matter-of-factly. "And honestly, what have you got to loose? We fail, you win, we succeed, you win harder."

"Fine," he decided.

The two she-kats high-fived subtly under the desk.

"Names," he said, pulling a pen from one of his desk drawers.

"Jazz," the caramel one said.

"And Riot," the white one added.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Jake turned the key in the ignition of the small, beat-up car. It sputtered and died. He sighed, pulled the key out, and picked up a screwdriver.

"Give it up," Chance said. "It'll take years to fix that hunk of junk"

"It'd go faster if you gave me a hand."

"Are you crazy? I'm not doing anything for that…that…" he crumpled a soda can and tossed it against the wall to prove his point.

"If you say so," Jake said, rolling back under the car. "Jeez, this thing's a mess!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Chance grumbled, working on a black sedan. "We should do them a favour and turn it into scrap metal."

"We can't do that!" Jake said, pushing himself out from under the car. "It was her mother's!"

" 'It was her mother's!' " Chance said mockingly. "I'd like to tell her mother a thing or two about that – "

"I don't think they're related," Jake said quickly.

"Yeah? Why not," Chance asked, doubt oozing over his voice.

"You're just being ridiculous," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," Chance growled. "Is that the claxon?" He cut the sedan's engine.

"Holy kats!" Jake yelled, throwing down his screwdriver and skidding over to the claxon. "Miss Briggs? Miss Briggs!"

"Razor!" Callie's voice was rough and clouded by static. "Razor, we need you guys over at city hall – there's two she-kats here tearing up the place. They've got guns!"

* * *

T-Bone landed the Turbokat on the roof of city hall. "You ready buddy?" He asked, opening the cockpit.

"You bet," Razor said, grinning.

* * *

Inside the building, a perfectly normal day was falling to bits. The lobby had been barricaded; no one could leave. Everyone was lying on the floor, hands crossed over their heads, except for Callie, who was hiding in the stairwell, waiting for the SWAT Kats to arrive. Numerous times she had heard gunshots and screaming, and female voices shouting orders.

"Miss Briggs! Miss Briggs, are you there?"

"Razor?" she whispered into the walkie-talkie/panic button. "Where _are_ you guys? All hells broken loose over here!"

"We're coming in from the roof. Where is everyone?"

"The lobby," she whispered.

"We'll be there in a second."

Callie sat in silence, listening hard for anything from outside. She heard heavy boots outside the door and pressed herself closer to the wall, trying to hide herself.

"I think I saw one upstairs when we came in," a voice said. "I'm gonna go take a look."

Callie panicked and slid quietly into the shadows under the stairs, creeping into the darkest corner. She was sure no one could see her here – or, in the least, she hoped harder than she had ever before.

The door screeched open and someone stepped in, humming a jolly tune. Callie couldn't see her, but she could feel her as she walked closer, her boots _thump-thump_ing on the cement floor. The sound became uneven as she climbed the stairs.

Callie breathed out a silent breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

The footsteps stopped. A gun was cocked.

"Who's there?" the she-kat asked in a singsong voice.

Callie stayed absolutely still, not moving a muscle….

"I know you're there, I can hear you breathing," she said. When she didn't get an answer, she started climbing down the stairs.

Callie held her breath.

"Pussycat, pussycat, won't you come out and play?" she recited as she climbed down. "Pussycat, pussycat, where are your friends, to-day?"

Callie squeezed herself more tightly into the corner. She knew this rhyme, everyone did.

"All of them gone and off to their beds," the she-kat dictated, speeding up. "Time now to rest their furry heads."

Callie pulled her legs closer to her, making herself as small as possible.

"Pussycat, Pussycat, go say your good byes," she said more softly as her boots hit the even ground.

_She knows she's close_, Callie thought. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on making herself as quiet as possible.

"Because sooner or later, everyone dies."

Callie felt cold metal against her head.

"Hello, pussycat."

Callie screamed.

* * *

Seven floors up, T-Bone and Razor heard the yell. They sped up, thundering down flight after flight.

* * *

The she-kat pulled Callie out from under the stairwell and shoved her into a cushioned chair in the hall.

"And what's your name, love?" the she-kat asked, leaning against the wall, gun resting against her thigh.

Callie didn't answer.

"Right then. Not the chatty sort, I see. I'll start. Name's Riot. You're turn," she said, pointing the gun at her head.

"C-C-Callie Briggs," she said quietly.

"Little Miss Briggs, is it?" Riot asked, putting up the gun. "Why don't we all join our friends in the lobby?" She grabbed the collar of Callie's jacket and yanked her towards the heavy wooden door. Callie purposefully stumbled and fell, buying time.

"Oh come now, Briggsy!" Riot said, yanking her to her feet. "It's ever so much easier when you do as your told."

"They'll get you," Callie said angrily. "They're on their way now! You won't get away with this!"

"Quite the contrary, love. It's _them_ who won't be getting away."

* * *

Razor found Callie's purse in the dark corner under the stairs. "She's gone," he said, stating the obvious.

"They must've got her," T-Bone pointed out, though it was already blatantly obvious.

Razor dropped the purse and stood up. "Ready?"

"I was born ready."

* * *

Riot shoved Callie to her knees on the ground. "Lie down, hands behind your head," she instructed. Callie complied, assuming said position, crossing her legs so no one could see up her skirt. Beside her, a woman and her little girl were huddled close together, the little girl in silent tears.

"Don't worry," Callie said, "the SWAT Kats are on their way."

A gunshot resonated through the room, ringing off the walls and bouncing off the ceiling. "Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears!" Riot said in a thick cockney accent. "Rather, lend _her _your ears."

Jazz jumped up onto the receptionist's table, a small pouch tied around her waist. She gave a dramatic bow, and began to speak. "It looks like the guests of honour have finally arrived!" she said, pulling her gun out of its holster. She pointed it towards a narrow hallway; the one Riot had previously led Callie through. "Welcome, SWAT Kats."

* * *

T-Bone and Razor hurled themselves into the room, charging the two girls at the far end.

Riot fired a round in their general direction; they hit the floor as Jazz reached into her pouch and took out three bell shaped bombs. She threw them into the air, smoke seeping out the top, quickly clouding the whole room with a chocking fog thick as a London morning and stinking of sulphur.

The whole room erupted in choughs and sputtered cries.

Razor lay crumpled on the floor, gasping for air. He couldn't see T-Bone, though he was sure he had been right beside him. He tried to open his eyes, but they stung from something in the smoke – he couldn't say what. His throat was dry and constricted – he couldn't have called out if he had wanted to.

He lay on the floor wheezing, trying to draw in a half-decent breath. His vision began to cloud, growing black around the edges, and he saw a masked she-kat hovering above him, pink bangs falling over her eyes. She smiled, and started to lift him up by the shirt – and he passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

When T-Bone came around, he found himself in a small, pitch-dark room. He couldn't see anything ahead of him, but he could hear Razor's slow breathing. He was bound, his hands wrapped fast behind his back, his feet wound together so tight the rope was cutting into him.

"Razor," he said, hardly above a whisper. "Razor!"

Razor groaned in his sleep and stirred beside him, his tail brushing up against T-Bone's leg. "Oh, my head," he moaned silently. "What happened? Where are we?"

"No idea," T-Bone growled.

"They're in here," someone said in a thick cockney accent.

The door crept open and the light poured in, burning their eyes.

Another voice, this one heavily Spanish: "You see? I told you we would do it. Now where's our cash?"

Three figures stood in front of them now, with the light at their backs – all T-Bone could see were silhouettes.

"Wait, cash?" he thundered, writhing in his bonds. "What the he – "

"My god, it's them," the tall, broad shouldered figure said in amazement.

"FERAL!" T-Bone howled.

"Like me partner said, mate," the cockney one said, ignoring him and taking a thick envelope – presumably full of money – from the silhouette which was Feral, "it's all a doddle."

"What?" Feral asked, turning toward the figure on his left.

"Right. What is it you MegaKat-folk say? 'Ain't no thing but a chicken wing.' "

"I see," Feral replied. Then, to someone T-Bone couldn't see, "Take them away."

"WHAT?" T-Bone howled, thrashing harder, pulling at his bonds.

"Relax, T-Bone," Razor muttered so only he could hear. "We'll get out of this."

* * *

T-Bone and Razor were shoved into a cold, damp cell, shackled at the ankles and wrists. It was dark outside the small, barred window now – it had been for a while.

Razor sank into a corner of the cell. "How the heck are we gonna get out of this?" he asked no one in particular.

"What, you don't have a plan?" T-Bone asked dryly, hitting his shackles against the bars to annoy the guards. "HEY!" he called out. "I'm hungry!"

Razor perked up.

"What?" T-Bone asked, seeing him bolt upright.

"I can't believe I forgot!" he said quietly. "I think I still have some cherry bombs!"

"Didn't they empty your pockets?" T-Bone asked.

"Yeah," Razor replied, "but they didn't empty my shirt!"

"Yeah, that makes sense," Chance muttered sarcastically.

He pulled out three small bombs. "I knew that pocket would come in handy one day."

T-Bone watched as he lined the three bombs up against the back wall.

"You got a light?" Razor asked.

"No," T-Bone replied. "They took 'em."

"Hmmm…" Razor glanced around the room. "Ah hah!" he exclaimed, walking over to the back left-hand corner and picking up two stones. "This should work."

He bent down over the bombs, striking the stones together. T-Bone watched intently as the stones produced sparks. He grinned. _So much for the Enforcers_, he thought to himself.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, and three figures were standing on top of Razor.

"Nice try, _SWAT Kat_," Feral spat, gripping Razor's hand, "but you're not getting out of here _that _easily. Enforcers, restrain them!"

Before they could register what was going on, they were tied up together and hurled onto the floor. Razor gasped in pain – he was on the bottom.

"Sorry," T-Bone grumbled.

"Not a problem," Razor groaned as they shifted into a sitting position.

Feral stared down at them, clear distaste in his eyes. "Every action has a consequence – "

"Holy crud, he's gonna monologue," Chance snarled loudly. "Skip to the point, Feral, we don't have all day."

"Actually, you _do _have all day," Feral said furiously. "You have all day, everyday for the rest of your lives!"

"What?" Razor exclaimed. "But we haven't done anything wrong!"

Feral glared at them. "You've been the cause of millions of dollars of damages to the city, you've tapped into Enforcer systems, you've _illegally_ been impersonating officials – "

"Impersonating officials?" T-Bone growled. "When did we do that?"

"Everyday you put on those stupid masks, you take away jobs from the _legitimate_ police. Speaking of which – you!" he said, pointing to a thin Enforcer by the door. "Remove the mask."

"Oh crud," said Razor.

T-Bone thrashed in his bonds, shouting insults at them and their mothers. The Enforcer walked slowly towards them, bent down beside Razor, and whispered, "Sorry." He put his hand on the mask, hooked his fingers under it and started sliding it off –

A tremendous boom rocked the cell and the back wall exploded inwards.

The room was filled with chocking gasps. As the smoke cleared, T-Bone saw the Enforcer who had been removing Razor's mask – and, coincidentally, blocking the both of them from the worst of the blast – was covered in rubble, lying still on the floor.

"He's breathing," Razor said softly.

"What the heck was that?" T-Bone asked, squinting at the gaping hole in the wall. Two figures – female – stood in the moonlight, partly concealed by the smoke.

"Ay-up!" someone exclaimed, and one of the figures hoisted a large gun onto her shoulder. "Hope it's not a bother, but we thought we'd pop by for a moment, see how things was going."

"Actually," the second figure said – a thick Spanish accent, "we thought we'd take back what was ours. We decided we want to keep them."

"WHAT?" Feral howled. "How dare you! Enforcers, arrest them."

The Enforcers charged as the dust cleared, and Riot attacked, knocking them over the head with the butt of her gun, ramming her boot into their stomach, doing whatever she could to keep them at bay. Jazz was gone.

"_¡Coño! ¿De qué son hechas estas cuerdas?_," someone whispered irately into Razor's ear. He turned his head slowly, not wanting to frighten her away – it _was_ Jazz. She was desperately sawing at the ropes that bound them together with a small pocketknife. "¡_Olvídelo_!" she said, throwing down the pocketknife and pulling a gun out of the holster. "Stay very still," she said quietly.

Razor held his breath.

"Don't mean to be a bother, love," Riot yelled from the front, knocking an Enforcer down, "but could you get a wriggle on? I'm slightly outnumbered!"

"¡_Excelente_!" Jazz said triumphantly. "An' I didn't even hurt anyone!"

Razor looked down. The rope was cut and singed, and the ground a few millimeters from his hand was smoking.

"What are you _doing_?" T-Bone asked incredulously. After all, several hours ago they had turned him and his partner in for cash.

"I'm saving your behinds!" she said. "Honestly! You toms take a lot of looking after. We were waiting forever for you to break yourselves out. But apparently you can't even manage that by yourselves."

"Well…thanks…I guess," Razor said as she cut through the shackles with a small laser at the end of her gun.

"_De nada_," she replied with a smile. "Now time to go."

She cut T-Bone free and herded the two of them out the hole behind Riot, who knocked out the last Enforcer with a kick to the throat.

Feral's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he realized his prize prisoners were escaping.

"No!" he shouted, pulling his gun out and pointing it at Jazz. "Get back here you filthy –"

Riot held her own gun up to his throat. She had a way of appearing and disappearing like nobody's business. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said. "That's my partner you're pointing at. Drop it. Now," she instructed, digging the barrel deeper into his larynx.

Feral choked a little and dropped the gun.

"Ace. Now, put your hands up where I can see them."

Feral raised his hands slowly.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Razor asked.

"No, she's fine. Hurry up! We're on foot and Feral's backup should be arriving any minute now."

* * *

"Brilliant," Riot said. "Now listen to me closely, or I'll blow that ugly mug of yours right off those strapping shoulders."

Feral nodded in compliance.

"Right. I'm going to leave now. You are going to stay right here, with your hands behind your head. You're not going to call any back up, now, are you?"

Feral shook his head and folded his hands behind it.

"Very good. But, since I don't believe you, I'm going to save myself the trouble of dealing with your betrayal – you know, the pain, the anger, the crying – and knock you out. Good night!" She slammed the butt of her gun on his head and he tumbled to the floor, out cold.

She blew at imaginary smoke coming from the barrel. "I'm a comical genius, I am," she said sarcastically.

* * *

A few minutes after they had reached the TurboKat, still sitting silently on top of City Hall, Riot appeared.

"Well that was fun," she said, hands on her hips in a Peter Pan stance. "Who wants to do it again?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

A week and a half later Chase and Jenna walked back into the Salvage Yard. Jenna had a brown Manila envelope tucked under her arm.

"Hello?" she called as she reached the garage. "Jake?"

"Over here!" Jake said. "Out by the front."

They followed his voice around the building, Chase lagging behind – she was in no hurry to see Chance. It was an argument waiting to happen.

"Hey," Jake said as they came around the corner. "Your car's all done."

"Thanks," Jenna replied. "Can we go see it?"

"You're looking at it."

Behind him was the white mini – though they would've walked right by it. The only thing that was the same was the license plate. Most of the dents had been hammered out, and there was a new coat of white paint on it. It had been cleaned and waxed as well.

"This is _my_ car?" Jenna asked in astonishment.

"Yeah," Jake said. "Fixed it up a bit. Paint, new parts, some wax and its good as new!"

"Thank you!" Jenna exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

He blushed. "Not a problem," he said. "I enjoyed the challenge."

Chase smiled and rolled her eyes at them.

The front door of the house swung open and Chance came out, the top half of his jumpsuit hanging down. "Geez, it's hot in there," he stated. He saw Chase and pulled a face. "Call me when the rat's gone," he said, turning and going back into the house.

Before the door closed, something hard came in contact with his head. "Ow!" he yelled. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't mind it. Just a part of the _rat_," Chase sneered.

"Why I oughta," Chance growled, picking up the shoe.

"Oughta what? Pound my face in? A rat's hardly worth the time."

"Sorry about her," Jenna said to Jake. "She's just cranky."

"Yeah, well, so's he," Jake replied, shaking his head at Chance – who ignored him completely.

"So…um…I brought the cash. Fourteen thousand, right? I suppose it's more now though," she stammered, fiddling with the brown envelope.

"No. Still fourteen," Jake replied.

"But what about the body?" Jenna asked.

"My treat," Jake said with a smile.

Jenna paused. "Thanks," she said, smiling back. She shoved the envelope into his hand and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "For everything."

She climbed into the driver's seat of the car and called Chase over.

Chase slapped Chance across the cheek and stalked over to the car, leaving him to fume silently. She threw open the door to the driver's seat and yanked Jenna out roughly, then sat down stubbornly in her place behind the wheel. "Hurry the hell up!" she growled as Jenna threw her arms up in exasperation and stalked around to the passenger seat.

Jake watched as they drove off, waving goofily.

" '_My treat,_' " Chance mocked. "Really?"

"She's a great girl," Jake replied, rubbing his cheek.

"You've met her twice. And if you can judge someone by their friend's, this one's a spoiled little – "

"OKAY, back to work now," Jake interrupted, shoving him in the direction of a large, green car.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the end of the story. If you liked this one, then good news, this is really story 1 of a series we (yes there are 2 people behind this account) are working on. We are currently writing the second instalment (which might take a little while, so sorry in advance) which will have more butt-kicking, more comic genius (courtesy of Chase/Riot), more new characters and, of course, more of the old characters that we all know and love. Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoyed. ^_^**


End file.
